


Handsome Stranger

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Multi, Rated T for adult language, Study Date, alyanette - Freeform, eventual poly relationship, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Summary: Abandoning their study date, Alya and Marinette talk about each other and their cute waiter, Nino.This is for @thinkoutsidethelovesquare‘s second prompt for week 1: Study Date. No studying actually happens woops. Aged up Alyanette hoping to add Nino into the relationship. Title taken from ‘Absolutely Smitten’ by Dodie bcause I listened to it like over 30 times while writing this





	Handsome Stranger

"You know," Marinette said, taking the pen from between her teeth to point at Alya, "this is supposed to be a _study_ date. And I don't see any studying going on over there."

Alya waved her off and didn't look over. "Yeah, yeah, I'm studying. Just. A different kind than planned."

"Oh yeah? Let me guess." She tapped a finger to her chin in a thoughtful manner. "It's that cute waiter again, isn't it?"

Alya didn't answer, but did launch a noodle at Marinette, who grinned widely and ate it even after it fell onto the table.

"Come on, we both know he's cute, no denying it. What's his name again? Nino, right?"

"Mari, you better shut your up or I swear I'll take this spoon and shove it-" She stopped her threat mid-sentence when Marinette turned away from her and masked her laughter with a polite smile. Almost afraid to look, Alya turned and internally winced at the waiter, the very person of Marinette's teasing, looking between them with a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Uh... sh-shove it in... your meal, so I can steal some."

"Nice save," Marinette muttered, and only barely managed to conceal a shriek when Alya's foot shot up and hit her thigh.

Nino, bless his heart, pretended that nothing had happened. "So, how are you ladies doing on this fine afternoon?" he asked, humor alight in his eyes.

 _Well, it's fine now that you're here_ , Alya thought, stabbing through a few noodles with her spoon. It took her a moment to realize that both Marinette and Nino were staring at her. Both looked like they were about to break into laughter, although Nino's expression was more surprised than Marinette's.

"...What? Is there something in my hair?" she asked, reaching up to run through her curly locks a few times. By the time she came to the conclusion that there was nothing there, Marinette was doubled over, the table muffling her laughter. "Okay, seriously, what's up?"

"Y-you'll have to forgive her," Marinette gasped out between her guffaws, "the only filter she has is on her camera."

"No problem at all." Looking at Alya, then Marinette, and back, he grinned and said, "I'm glad I was able to make your afternoons fine." With a wink, he stepped away to tend to his other customers, but not before Alya buried her face in her hands.

"I can't believe I said that out loud," she groaned. "I can never show my face here again."

Marinette stole a bite of Alya's pasta while she was distracted. "Pity, I really fucking love your face."

"Oh my god, shut up, you're not helping." Finally lifting her head from her hands, she glared at her partner.

"Calm down, Peaches," Marinette replied, reaching forward to steal another bite from Alya's plate. "Lemma tell you how this is gonna go." She swallowed. "First, when he comes back, we're probably going to be complaining about the studying we still haven't done, on account of you studying a certain someone instead of our work."

"I resent that."

"I know you do. Anyways, he'll hear us and say he doesn't want to interrupt our studying, but when he gives us the receipt, his number'll be on it. Simple."

Alya took a bite and chewed slowly, considering Marinette's words. "Okay so first of all... there's nothing simple about that, babe. Second, he probably doesn't even know we're together, and I am not about to have to break it to someone again."

"You're kidding right? Als, we come here literally all the time, hand-in-hand. This is the place we shared our first kiss and I'm like pretty sure he was at least working that day." Her fork shot out again, but Alya grabbed onto it.

"Blocked. You're not stealing more of mine unless I get some of yours," she said, letting go.

Marinette pouted, but pushed her plate forward for Alya. "Fine, but only cause I love ya."

Alya grinned and waggled her eyebrows. "Love me enough to kiss me right now?"

The pout on Marinette's face melted into a smile. "Always," she answered, and leaned over the table until their lips met. One hand on the table propped her up, and the other cradled Alya's head, caressing her face through the end of the kiss.

Settling back into her seat, Marinette watched her girlfriend with a soft expression that always overcame her after such an act of adoration. Alya took the hand on her face between both of hers and kissed it.

"How did I ever get so lucky?" Alya asked, staring past their hands at Marinette.

Her voice dropped so that only Alya could hear her. "Well, we were both pretty lucky Ladybugs, you know."

"You got me there," she laughed. "Think our luck will hold out again?"

"Hmm... let me answer that in a few minutes." Just as she finished saying that, Nino returned, a cheery smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hey, so I realized I never got an answer to whether you were enjoying your meals or not. Everything goin' okay?"

"Yeah, yep, everything's totally fine," Alya answered, wincing at how she sounded.

"Peaches, he's asking about our meals, not himself," Marinette stage whispered, cackling when she got kicked again. Turning to Nino, she said, "Yeah though, it's all really great, thank you for checking in. Could you bring our receipt?"

"Glad to hear it, and of course. I'll be back in just a moment." Marinette beamed at him, and he left.

Turning back to Alya, Marinette smiled innocently. "So, how about that weather?"

"Oh no, don't think you're off the hook for shoving me under the bus again, you beautiful fucker. I'm gonna get you back one of these days, or my future name isn't Alya Dupain-Cheng."

"Can't wait to see you try, love," Marinette teased, pulling her hand from Alya's. "For now, let's just sit back, finish eating, and get the cute guy's phone number."

"We're not-"

"Sorry for interrupting," Nino said, sliding the receipt onto the table. "I hope you both have an evening as lovely as yourselves."

"We hope you have a good one too, thank you so much," Marinette said, reaching for the receipt.

Alya opted to nod along with what Marinette said, only speaking to thank him. She waved goodbye as he left them once more, and then turned to Marinette for the receipt.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Well what?" Marinette shrugged, setting the paper down so she could grab the euros to pay.

"Don't play with me, girl," Alya warned, pointing a finger at her before taking a final sip of her drink.

"Oh, but playing with you is my favorite part of the night," she purred, smiling wickedly when Alya choked on her wine.

"Oh my _god_ , you can't just say that with no warning! Fuck me- _no,_ don't you fucking dare, you fountain of greatness."

"Have I ever told you that I love how you love me enough to not insult me when I'm being a handful?"

"You tell me every time. And each time, I tell you that you're not a handful and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for you."

"Aw, babe, that's embarrassing."

"You wouldn't care if it really were," Alya pointed out.

"True," Marinette conceded. "Oh, and here. Nino gave us his number." She handed the receipt over and snorted at how quickly Alya grabbed for it.

"Holy shit, I can't believe you were actually right this time."

"I resent that!"

"I know you do," Alya said, repeating what Marinette had told her earlier. "You know what I resent?"

"Hm?"

"That we didn't get any studying done at all, and if this-" she waved the receipt- "pans out, we'll probably lose more time to study."

"Okay, same. But I mean, just look at it! He signed his name with a little heart over the 'i', I think he's worth the loss of time."

"He made his 'o' into a heart too. Definitely worth it." Putting on her jacket and grabbing her purse, she asked, "Ready to go, Pumpkin?"

Marinette did the same, along with grabbing her wallet. "Ready as I'll ever be. And did you just call me pumpkin? That's new."

"Yeah, I thought I'd try it out. Doesn't sound so great, does it?"

"Nope. I think you should stick to dove, lovebug, darling, light of your life." Alya snorted at the last one.

"Okay, light of my life, the one I love most, let's get outta here."

"As my lady wishes." Marinette winked and Alya rolled her eyes, but reached out to grab her hand.

They stood, gathered up their schoolwork, paid for their meals, waved goodbye when they passed Nino again, and began their walk home. The sun had started setting as they walked along the Seine, and a gentle melody filled the air, setting the mood even further. Marinette leaned into Alya, who turned just enough to plant a kiss on the top of her head.

"We're so gonna fail, aren't we?" Marinette asked, not sounding concerned with it.

"Probably. We can always ask Adrien for help, if we really need to."

"True, true. Adrien loves us and wouldn't mind helping out. We could invite him over for dinner and dessert to thank him."

"We could also invite Nino over and introduce them."

"Hey, stop that. Adrien doesn't want you wingmanning for him after the last time."

"It was _one_ bad date-"

"Yeah, and his date freaked out over the restaurant you chose and set like twenty lobsters free!"

"Well when he said he was a friend to the animals, I didn't expect him to mean it like that!"

"No matter your intentions, no more playing wingman, Peaches."

"Fine. Then don't consider it being a wingman, consider it as me trying to get Adrien more friends."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Alya grinned and squeezed Marinette's hand. " _You_ help me sleep at night."

"Aw, Als, you're so cheesy," she stated with a chuckle, even as her cheeks became pink.

"But you love me," Alya said in a sing-song voice.

"I do," Marinette agreed, raising their hands up in a show of solidarity and trust. "I really, really do."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! :> This may have more chapters in the future!
> 
> Some info on this:  
> -Alya and Marinette were both Ladybugs, thanks to Marinette having successfully given her miraculous to Alya. However, Alya noticed when she did, and so both took over the responsibility.  
> -Adrien used to date Alya and Marinette. They eventually decided it didn't really work out, but still remained great friends.  
> -Nino knows they're dating and has actually been crushing on them since the first time he saw them, not that he would have said anything if they hadn't shown interest in him.  
> -Adrien was still Chat Noir here  
> -They're university-aged, and Alya and Marinette live together
> 
> Prompt from: https://thinkoutsidethelovesquare.tumblr.com/post/161261648104/think-outside-the-lovesquare-prompt-announcement
> 
> Reblog here: http://megatraven.tumblr.com/post/161515080829/handsome-stranger


End file.
